ReWind
by The Fallen Angel 13
Summary: What if you could change the future but it was limited. would you? James T. Kirk was given a second chance to change her life. (femkirk)
1. Chapter 1 (Beginning)

Rewind

I don't own the star trek characters just borrowed for this fic.

This is my first story so please be kind on reviews.

Chapter 1

As I sat in my seat head for Tarsus IV, I knew I couldn't tell anyone my secret, most would tell me I'm delusional. Others would just ignore what I was saying, although I knew there were three people that would believe what I would tell them on some level, but I have yet to meet any of them. One live on Vulcan, one is on a ship in space and the last is still a child like me. You see my name is James T. Kirk and I'm a twelve years old, but I have memories of the next 10 years off my life, I had these memories since I was 4 when I hit my head falling down the stairs. I guess I should explain why I'm on a ship headed for Tarsus IV to live with my aunt and uncle as well as their 3 children, I know as soon as I land I will have exactly a year until it all goes to hell and have this planet ends up end.

But anyway let me tell you a little about myself, I was born on the medical shuttle that was escaping the attack on the U.S.S Kelvin,, where my father became captain 18 minutes before he was killed stopping the attack and saving over 800 lives including my mother and me. When I was born the ships doctor, who was with my mother didn't understand much standard and told my mother and father that I was a boy, which explains why I was named James, when we return to earth after my mother watch my father die she never had the heart to change my name to the girl version, so I grew up use to it. As I grew older my mother realized I was more advanced then other kids my age, when she found me at the age of three hacking into Starfleet data base trying to find information on my father, which I believe only took me 30 minutes to pass all the firewalls they had.

It wasn't until my fourth birthday, which wasn't really celebrated in my house, that I received the memories of the future in my dreams. At first I tried my hardest to ignore what I had seen, but then they started as flashes during the day and it became hard to concentrate on the present. It wasn't until mum remarried a guy named frank that I started to really pay attention. A few month after mum was married she left me and Sam (my brother) with frank and returned to work in space, this is when my dreams became reality, now don't get me wrong Frank never hit us but he didn't really seem to care about us. I soon became the mother of the house hold as I cooked and cleaned, while attending school with Sam. I was easily able to hack mum and Franks account to be able to buy the food and me and Sam new clothes when we grew out of the old ones. Frank didn't seem to mind me doing everything when he was home but spent most of his time in the bar or at work. After my tenth birthday I started to notice that Sam hardly spent time at home anymore and I knew he was missing dad and was angry at mum for never really being there, and angry at me for being alive a think. Sam ran away the day before my eleventh birthday. So it became just me and Frank on our little farm. Almost a year later Frank became obsessed with selling my dad old classic car, when I found I sort freaked and had a huge fight with him about it, i didn't see him for a few days, then he came back home extremely drunk ranting about selling the car to a dealer for a really good price and the guy was coming for it the next morning. I got extremely mad and stole the car racing around town until I was being chased buy the police, I must have pick the wrong turning for the next thing I knew I was jumping out the car door to avoid be cannon kill. When I wound up in jail I started having flashes of what would happen next and the end result of these actions. I decided I was going to change it all and save more then just the nine I had before. But I should know by know that not all futures can change.

so let me know what you think and if i should continue it

FallenAngel


	2. Chapter 2 (Children)

I don't own the star trek characters just borrowed for this fic.

This is my first story so please be kind on reviews.

Chapter 2

(Time skip 6 months later)

I have been on Tarsus IV for six months now, I'm enjoy the time get to spend with my family, but this time I have taken precautions to help us survive until Starfleet are able to get to us. I found the cave again, the one I hid in last time, I've stocked the cave with blankets, tined food, clothes, firewood, first aid kits, sleeping bags, books, PADDs and board games from my room so that the kids don't get bored. When I first found the cave it was slightly different then I remembered it the was no hole in the back that let in the running water from the stream, which will let the kids have water and they can bath in the stream just a little way away.

I have been stealing small things for Kudos shipments everyday since I got here, just small amounts of thing so that no one would notice; I knew I had a few more months until everything went to hell, so I spent every moment spare with my aunt's family and my friend in the advanced classes. While there I realised that I would need a way to communicate with them so I started to design watch for us (think power ranger watches but more advanced) it took me almost 3 months to build so I knew I only had a month to test and improve them. With the last month approaching I started to notice kudos and everyone becoming more anxious and twitchy. I made sure that my aunt and cousin didn't do anywhere without me. More and more people where being admitted to the hospitals and dying for lack of food.

The night before what I knew was coming, I knew I need to act fast to save my cousins, so I sat down and told my aunt and uncle that I had a bad felling about the meeting that was to take place tomorrow and asked if I could hide them until after the meeting I was able to convince them, so the next morning I hid them in the cave and told them not to leave until me or their mum and dad came for them, when I left they were playing a board game. I got back to my aunt and uncle and we walk to the square, once there a guard asked;

"Where are you children?"

My uncle was the one to answer saying;

"We were able to send them off planet to a friend's; unfortunately there wasn't enough room for my nephew". (I asked them to call me a boy because of my name and I didn't really want everyone to know I was a girl.)

He let us pass and we stood there waiting for kudos to make his speech. While my aunt and uncle listen to his speech I was sending a coded message through the watches I had built for them, I had built one for Tom, Kevin, Angel, Mandy, Avril, T'pol, Steven and Stephen. They all received my and started to gather as many kid as they could together and waited for my next command which they knew would be to run. I had shown them where to me meet if something like this happen, by the time Kudos speech was finished I had been able to send a coded message through to Starfleet informing them of what has happen but I knew that they would take least a month to get to this system. I grab my aunt and uncle and told them to grab as many kid as they could and to follow me into the wood. We were able to get about a hundred kids out of there and up to the caves, unfortunately my uncle died saving one of the younger kids getting shot, he was able to stop the guards following us.

My aunt was only able to hold on for a two weeks after, then we lost her to as she and my uncle were soul mates. You see I our family, we only have one soul mate and we can't survive with them. I was kind of surprised that my aunt was actually able to last that long, when she wasn't eating well or taking good care of herself. This curse or gift came from my father's side of the family, human would call us shifters or werewolves, I'm not quite sure what planet we originated from but we arrived before earth was ready to know about planets and life beyond there stars, so my ancestors settled here and were able to control most of the people they arrived with, but there were a few that we unstable and were spotted by human and that's were the stories started. I knew after my aunt died the only thing keeping my cousins alive was there family bound to be me a true alpha of our pack, within a week of my aunt dying I knew my basic instincts were starting to kick in and while cousin knew what our family were they had yet to reach the age of the change but I knew mine would come with the next full moon, I just didn't know if I could control it. About a month and a half after the execution I knew Starfleet would soon arrive and there was only one way they would be able to find us was for me to be in Kudos's dungeon cell. So after a long debate with my cousin, Kevin and Tom (who this time hadn't lost his eye), it was decided that I would get caught on a run into town and they would only come after me at the end of two weeks.

So the next morning I got ready to go into town, thankfully one of the programs off my watch helps me to appear as a boy and the watch can only be removed my me or a member of my family with the access code, and Spock as soon as we meet and I program his DNA into it. I got myself caught just after I arrived at an abandoned building so they thought I was the only one and no one could follow any tracks I had left. I was in Kudos's dungeon for a few days when they began the torture, after the fist two days of being torture with in an of life, I knew I would no longer be in the necessary control of my shift and was beginning to growl at them, which I guess was kind off good in some ways as started to stay away from me mostly. After eleven days of being in the dungeon Starfleet had finally arrived.

* * *

hi sorry for the long wait have been non stop working since last update today if my first day off in 9 days, loving being able to sit around and just write.

well any way let me no what you think and if there are any mistakes

A FallenAngel


	3. Chapter 3 (Starfleet)

Sorry for the lateness of the chapter.

Been stuck on the format as I can open word, also been working six days away then clasping on Sunday or what ever day I have off.

Hope u enjoy this chapter

remember I own only the idea not any characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

When pike walk into the cell I was held in with a phaser aimed at kudos, I smiled as I knew this time kudos wouldn't gat away. The guard had taken kudos away,pike untied means then asked my name. I told him my name was J. but I whispered my last name so that only he would hear. I could see the shock on his face, it made me laugh, he asked me if any others had survived. Once outside of the dungeons I asked him and only him if he would me to the hide out, his crew was spectacle at first but could really argue with the captain. I lead him to the caves where I asked him to wait on the tree line for a few minutes while I went to make sure no one shot at him.

"Tom, Kevin, I'm back and I've brought help" I yelled out to them so they knew I was. I waited about 2 minutes until I was surrounded by the children that were still as healthy as the could be, they were asking 'where I had been and if I was ok.

" I'm fine,I'm fine. I'm sorry i was away so long but I've brought back some help for all of us." I reassured them, then I motioned for Pike to come forward slowly.

"This is captain Christopher Pike, he's from star-fleet and is willing to take us home, to what little family we have left, aboard his ship" I informed them, then realized my mistake, as he had never told me his full name. Pike froze for a few seconds but didn't comment. Tom was the first to speak "are u sure we can trust him J.T. I mean, after all most of the adults on this planet wanted and have tried to kill u." I laughed at his comment and explain "I'm sure Tom I won't have brought him here if I didn't trust him to be able to keep us all save" I turned to talk to Pike " we have about 40-50 children here that need medical attention so would u please make sure that they are taken directly to the doctors but kept away from the other survivors, as they don't much like us, and they really really hate me." Kevin spoke before Pike was able to,

"J.T. We lost two off the little ones, they couldn't hold on any longer and we buried them three night, we lost lacy and Lilly." I looked at him and knew he felt terrible."i'm sorry kev, i know they were your friends but we knew they wouldn't last to long after they came done with the flew and we didn't have enough medicine, their tiny bodies just couldn't fight it of to long." I hugged the tiny 6 year old to me and waited for the tears to come. i held him for a few more minutes until i knew we had to get the rest of the kids on board the ship. i motioned for Pike to help and we walked into the cave the others all help pick up one of the sick children and help get them outside so we had a clear signal to beam aboard. Pike spoke next "how were able to save so many children and where are all the adult?" i turned to look at him and said "i knew something was wrong when only certain people were called for a meeting in the centre of town,i hid my cousins in this cave first then went with my aunt and uncle to the meeting, i should probably tell you that i kinda invented a way to communicate with my friends in my advance classes without it being traced or over heard." i held up my watch for him to see. 'i made these to look simply like a watch but this is how me and my 8 class mates were able to communicate and get get as many children as possible out of the town centre and without anyone finding out." he tried to remove it from my wrist to have a closer look, when it didn't move i started to laugh then explained, "it's coded to my DNA,only i and people i've sequenced to it can remove them." Pike chuckled while speaking "you're quite the genius! you know i just realized i don't know your real name would you be so kind as to introduce yourself?"

I laughed out loud "i would if it was just you and i were the only ones listening to this conversation but alas we have the children and your crew listening in so for now my name is just J.T., i'll explain who i really am when we are alone ok?"

Pike nodded his agreement and helped to get the last off the children out outside i spoke to Tom, Kev and the others "here is how this is going to work i'm going to up with the last group, the first to go will be the sick and injured which will b beam straight to sick bay once that is done the healthier kids will be beamed to one off the wreck rooms to wait to be check over. when we are all on board and checked over and settled for the night i will speak to Pike about finding your remaining family through your information. I'm gonna need all of you to be on your best behavior." Pike called up for the first group to be beamed aboard. After about 20 minutes Pike and i were the only ones left to beam up. i went back into the cave and grab the only bag that was left inside,it contained all the things from my aunt house and books on our family back ground, the only legacy my father left to be. Once aboard the ship i was taken directly to sick bay on the way there we met one off the colony that was aloud to live, he stared at me with an unreadable expression but i could see he wanted to kill me, he glanced at Pike and turned and walked away.

Pike turned to me and asked "what was that all about?, he looked ready to kill you"

i smiled up at Pike saying "i'll explain later when were alone but right night i should probably get to sick bay before a puncher a lung and i really think this should really be explained in private once we arrived at sic bay i was quickly fixed up after telling them all of what i was allergic to. It was a few hours before all the children were back under one roof in the wreck room all sleeping in the little groups quickly warming themselves and settling down for the night.

* * *

Please review tell me what u think

next chapter should be soon hopefully


	4. Chapter 4 (The Past)

Hi sorry for the late up date.

Now that west ham has started pleating again I have less time to write.

hope you like this chapter but remember I own nothing, but the idea.

* * *

Chapter 4 (The Past)

Tom, Mandy and T'Pel (the only vulcan in our group, and the only vulcan to lucky enough to be alive from the 25 on the planet) all sat up keeping guard of the others, just as i knew Avril and Steven are in the sick bay guarding the others. I spoke to Pike "hi captain, do you have somewhere private for us to speak, and can't be over heard by anyone?" Pike turns to look at me and said "The only place would be mine or the first officers quarters, is that ok?" i smiled politely saying back to him "Yes, sir. That's fine, it's only so that no one finds out the truth without my permission or yours."

Once we got to his quarters he actived the privacy lock, we sat down on the sofa and i begun to tell my story. "Ok, so here is the truth. My real name is James Tiberius Kirk and i'm really a girl" I stopped there for a moment to let him absorb that little bit of information. I watch as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened he spoke "Your mother told me you died just over a year ago when you drove that car over the cliff". I guess it was my time to be surprised, i replied "No i jumped out at the last minute, then she sent me here to live with dad's sister as she didn't want Frank to look after me as my family curse on dad's side of the family was going to active." Jim decide that she should explain more about the family curse so that he would understand a bit more."It all begun with my great great great grandfather that was originally from another planet name Johan. the planet didn't really have much daylight which is why my father and i are and were rather sensitive to light but we are able to adapt to earths climate, there was only about 8 hour of daylight on our planet. Even tough we appear like normal humans, we aren't. We look human but our sense are more advanced, there about 90% more advanced then yours and we all have only one soul mate that we can bond with and the only way out of that is by death. Our soul mates are also the only one that can control us when we end up in are animalistic state, it is drill into our very core to always protect our mates and pups." Pike stared at me and asked "how do you know all this?, your mother never mentioned any of this,and neither did your father when he was alive. I laughed and smiled at him then continued, "yeah mum would never had mentioned any of this to anyone as it would mean admitting that her daughter was still alive, which would then inform Starfleet that i was the true air to my fathers estate, meaning she wouldn't be able to spend another penny or live in the house as the before my brother ran he signed over all rights to the house to me which meant she would be able to leave for all that partying, like when we were younger."

"i learnt everything else from my fathers dairies and books her had left with his sister as her left instruction for my to go and learn everything when i turn ten so i was ready to take my place as head of the family,my mother tried to ruin this by keeping me away and hiding the books that my father was unable to send to my aunt , but one night when i was four before i went to bed i received memories from either my future self or an alternate reality. After that i knew where she had hidden them, i shared them with sam, but we quickly realized that he didn't inherit that much of my fathers blood and was only partly able to access his advanced senses. we also found out in one of the books that it is the female that is the leader of the pack and it is the female that has all the power of attorney over my fathers estate. My mother must have known all this, it must have been why she lied to you about my death. But there are records of my transfer here, guess i have to get my identity sorted out when we arrive that means having to go to the hospital. Sorry to be pain i'm gonna need a favor, you see i am a legal adult as of the moment i came in to my status of pack leader or alpha, which mean i can take in my cousin and be able to kick my mother out of the farm as they will soon come into theirs as my aunt married another from the planet which mean they will have stronger blood then my brother but i'm gonna need help getting the others that have no family. and possibly need you to get the vulcans to agree for T'Pel to be able to stay if that is what she wants, i will not have her shipped of to have her emotions stripped from her as she is the only vulcan to survive."

I laughed and realized that i had got completely of topic. "I'm sorry captain, let return to how i ended up on Taurus IV, just over a year ago, a few days after i drove that car over the cliff, i got sent here but i wanted to be as if i hadn't none of the children in that room would be alive, in this time line i arrive on Taurus IV it was three months before i should have which gave me enough time to get everything you saw in thee cave there. i thought at first i could save everyone if i had just called Starfleet before it all went to hell but i received a vision and i saw Kudos blow up the planet you all got here because i couldn't jam the signal or i hadn't been capture, that meant his attention wasn't all on me and finding out where the others were. "

"Once here i started stealing things little by little from the supply creates everyday and told everyone here i was a boy, i think you can guess why i wanted everyone to believe i was one, because as i girl i would have had a whole different torture. when the morning of the meeting came i convinced my aunt and uncle that something was up and that my cousins should hide until after the meeting. once in the town square my uncle lied saying that they had been shipped of planet before the ships had stopped arriving but they were unable to take me. While kudos was given his speech i contacted my eight friends from class with watched like mine and gave the message to grab as many children as they could and be ready to run on my command. After the speech had finished and the soldiers where given the order to kill, some of the adults stepped forward to protect the children, me and my friends split up once we were out of the square so we were in smaller groups. I was able to escape about twenty-five kid and my aunt and uncle, unfortunately my uncle died just as we hit the forest saving two of the younger ids from being shot, my aunt was able to escape with us. we all hid in the forest and waited for the soldiers to pass us. My aunt was able to hold it together for about two weeks before i knew she wasn't going to live for much longer, as my uncle was no longer with us, before she did through i got her to sign over guardianship of my cousins over to me and you." As I said this Pike stopped me asking "What do you mean your aunt sign over guardianship to me?, she doesn't even know me!"

I laughed "Once i knew my aunt was dying i told her everything that i'm know telling you so she knew she cold trust you to not sen any of us back to my mother. But also so that my mother could never gain access to my fathers money through my cousins, as you are my legal guardian i'm surprised you didn't get any conformation of this change."

Pike said "I've been in space for the past year it's probably still in my inbox on my PADD."

I got back to explaining everything "Once my aunt died the only thing keeping my cousins alive was there family bond to me as the alpha/leader of my family pack. We spent most of the time inside the cave playing games and making sure we stayed quite and weren't to load, i mostly spent my time patrolling the area, making sure that the guards were never to close to us. By the end of the first month i knew my body was transforming to handle the basic instincts that the forest was bringing out in me, the only ones i could handle being around me were my children and you really. Most of your crew will have a hard time getting anywhere near me and the children when i'm with the. When the time came for Starfleet to arrive i allowed myself to be captured by attacking the guard you just saw, he was the one who found me on the edge of the square and gave chase. He had me cornered in,when i attacked and gave him that mark on his face. I was capture just over a week before you came into that cell and by that time i was more feral towards them then i have ever been in my life, then you know what happen after that."

I stopped there so he could digest everything and wait for him to speak.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review

the fallen angel


	5. Chapter 5 (Return Home)

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter had a problem with the computer and had to rewrite.

Don't forget i don't own any of the characters. just the story line.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Return home)

Pike sat there staring at me for about 5 minutes before he was able to speak and ask

"What are you going to do once you're back on earth? and you go in to a bit more detail about the future please"

I look up at him sadly and said

"Unfortunately i can't tell you to much more with out changing too much of my future but when the time comes, i'm gonna need you to trust and kinda do as i ask. I really don't know what i'm going to do when we get to earth, i guess it will depend if my mother and frank are still staying at the farm"

Pike interrupted me buy informing me

"Your mother left frank about 6 months ago, so she could get access to the money your father left her in the will, but the condition stated that she had to be unmarried before she could receive it, as it was for her only. She has been in space since the divorce so i assume that it is still empty, although i do know that she tried to sell it but i guess you already know that as it went straight into Sam's ownership the moment she tried." I smiled at him as he continued

"once we have declared you as living all the house and money should return to your name. any idea what you wish to do with you life now?"

i had to think about the answer for a few moments then answered his question,

"I'm first going to get the farm in shape, as i'm gonna guess no one has been tending to it, then i'm gonna turn it into a sanctuary for any of the surviving children that don't have a place to go. Then i'm gonna o back to school and graduate , then i'm not sure what i will do until you come back and get me at 22y years of age, maybe go to collage in between and get a few degrees. We'll see when the time comes."

Pike and I continued chatting for another hour before i returned to my kids and we all huddle in one big group, just like every night. It took us about a week to get back to earth and i knew problems would arise when we landed, as my mother had found out about me surviving thanks to all the new feed and one of the survivors releasing some of the names of the children that had been collected. I spoke to Pike about it and then hacked Starfleets systems so that y mother had no power over anything to do with my life. i sent her a message saying that i was taking the farm back from sam as he didn't want it, or live there and that Pike had become my legal guardian from that day forward. I never read her reply but i can guess that she wasn't happy with anything i had told her,if the number of responses i had received was anything to go by. We dock later that afternoon and was net by reporters and security personal, me and my kids were led into a separate building to the other, we were met by the families of some of the children who rushed to heck them over. As Pike had already sent the list of children and others that had survive and those that hadn't. About half of the kid had been returned to there families and while the others hadn't they were grateful to be back on earth and away from all the madness. Everything was going fine until my mother turn up.

* * *

please review

Fallenangel


	6. Chapter 6 (The Bar)

Don't forget i don't own any of this just the idea of the story.

Don't forget i also don't own the songs in this chapter.

Hope you enjoy the story.

Last time on rewind

'Everything was fine until my mother walked in'

* * *

Chapter 6 (Mother)

Everything was fine until my mother walk through the door and forced her way towards me, she went to hug me when i growled at her, the others hid behind me. As she touched my shoulder, my hand came up and i slapped her across he face, she landed on the floor which shocked most of the room, except for Chris who knew of my fury, as i'm quite sure they would think i would be relieved to see my mother again. My mother stood up and asked

"what was that for Jamie i thought you would be happy to see me, we could go home and be a family again."

Both me and Chris looked at her as if she had lost her mind, i felt my eyes change to the chestnut colour to show that my animal had risen to the surface, growling at he i said

"You are one crazy bitch, to think you are even welcome here, let alone that i would welcome you back with open arms especially after you told everyone i was dead, just so you could get your hands on dads money. Well more full you, i know the truth now and you should have paid more attention when you sign things. When you sign all the papers after dad died and then the ones i gave you, did you even read what they said'" i growled a second time, this time louder and more vicious,

"you should have read them more clearly Winona, i basic made you sign papers that said that i became a legal adult the moment i left this planet and then had you sign everything over to me or sam. I came into father inheritance just after you sent me away and i'm the alpha you bitch, which just proves that you will never touch mine, Sam's or fathers money ever again. It also makes me more in charge of my future even if i'm only 13. Now for once in you life do me a favor and get out of here and don't even thing of return to the farm, it's mine and from this moment on the only one who has any say in what i do is Christer Pike my godfather. NOW LEAVE!." My last words were growled so loud, everyone except Pike and my children moved away. Pike's reaction shocked me a little bite until i realized that my father must have freaked out like me at least a couple of time when they were friends and in the academy together. My mother final left after staring at me for a few more took a few weeks to sort out the farm and even longer to make sure everyone was aloud to stay. Once it was all sorted Chris left us to head back to his ship and Starfleet. The next few years were almost peaceful, we all went to school, then collage, hen some even went to uni, Pike had arranged for food to be delivered to us every other day. I spent most of my evening cooking and cleaning up after everyone. i had a total of 40 kids living with me in the farm house that i had extend the farm so everyone had a room and there was spear incase Pike needed to ever have to bring others home. It was a year after we had return that i heard from Sam, he call to say that he had a girlfriend and that they had just found out she is pregnant and he was going to propose. He didn't want the farm as it had to many memories, but asked if they could still have a room just incase of visit. We keep in touch calling each other every month and he visit every now and then. He now has a seven year old son and a five year old daughter and another on the way. She had taken a job as a waitress and singer in the local bar. Pike had introduced her to a cadet named Spork, when she had first saw him she had a flash back of what he would look like in the future and what wold become of his home,they had spent a lot of time talking while she grew and he complete his courses in Starfleet and then went to serve on his ship then help out at Starfleet academy.

At first she was a bit apprehensive on approaching Spork as she didn't know weather or not she should tell him the truth, even meeting him earlier and having a more of a friendship with, she wasn't sure if he would believe he or not. At the end of the first year she decide to wait until it got closer to when she would be in Starfleet.

(TIME SKIP NOW 22 YEARS OF AGE)

The years past quickly and before she knew it, it was he 22nd birthday and she knew that with in a week on this birthday she would be on a shuttle headed to Starfleet, but she had forgotten what had got her on that shuttle in the first place and why pike was involved. With in this time

A week after she turned 22 a group of cadets came in while she was serving drinks before she was called on stage. Ten minute after the cadets had arrived she was called on to stage and started of with

"We Don't Need Another Hero"

OUT OF THE RUINS

OUT FROM THE WRECKAGE

CAN`T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE THIS TIME

WE ARE THE CHILDREN

THE LAST GENERATION

WE ARE THE ONES THEY LEFT BEHIND

AND I WONDER WHEN WE ARE EVER GONNA CHANGE

LIVING UNDER THE FEAR, TILL NOTHING ELSE REMAINS

WE DON`T NEED ANOTHER HERO

WE DON`T NEED TO KNOW THE WAY HOME

ALL WE WANT IS LIFE BEYOND

THUNDERDOME

LOOKING FOR SOMETHING

WE CAN RELY ON

THERE`S GOTTA BE SOMETHING BETTER OUT THERE

LOVE AND COMPASSION

THEIR DAY IS COMING

ALL ELSE ARE CASTLES BUILT IN THE AIR

AND I WONDER WHEN WE ARE EVER GONNA CHANGE

LIVING UNDER THE FEAR TILL NOTHING ELSE REMAINS

ALL THE CHILDREN SAY

WE DON`T NEED ANOTHER HERO

WE DON`T NEED TO KNOW THE WAY HOME

ALL WE WANT IS LIFE BEYOND

THUNDERDOME

SO WHAT DO WE DO WITH OUR LIFES

WE LEAVE ONLY A MARK

WILL OUR STORY SHINE LIKE A LIGHT

OR END IN THE DARK

GIVE IT ALL OR NOTHING

WE DON`T NEED ANOTHER HERO

WE DON`T NEED TO KNOW THE WAY HOME

ALL WE WANT IS LIFE BEYOND

THUNDER-DOME

She had finished her first song and the whole bar was singing along with her as she usually started with that song has it always had a effect on people, the bar was becoming more and more pack each week with her and her kids singing, tonight was no exception although she did notice there where a few more cadets in tonight then it click she realized what day it was, she also spotted Spork in the back which surprised heras he wasn't supposed to get in till tomorrow.

(JIM'S POINT OF VIEW)

I looked out to the crowd and shouted

"So are we having fun tonight?"

The crowds reaction was just them screaming at me,I turn to the band and said

"So which one is singing with me tonight?"

The band was all my boy so it didn't really matter who sang but Kev stood up from his bench where he laid his guitar. I turned to the crowd and spoke

"Ok everyone for the next song my brother Kev here will be singing with me"

"I See Fire by Ed Sheeran"

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side high

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire Inside the mountain I see fire

Burning the trees And I see fire

Hollowing souls I see fire

Blood in the breeze And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire Inside the mountain I see fire

Burning the trees I see fire

Hollowing souls I see fire

Blood in the breeze And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns Then my brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire Inside the mountains

I see fire Burning the trees

I see fire Hollowing souls

I see fire Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire)

And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)

And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)

And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side

I watch the crowd in the bar as me and Kev finished the song. Everyone who lived there knew of the horrors we had lived through and knew what this song meant to us. Kev went back to his seat, we sang another 5 songs before I said

" Ok guy and girls it's almost time for me to head back to the bar so heres our favorite song to end this night of me singing so join in when you can, which i know you all will."

(The house rules by Christian Kane)

So you're tired and beat

And you've worked all week

And you need a place you can let it go.

Where the girls go wild

And the boys play hard

And you need a little more than just the radio.

Well here's your open invitation

With just a couple regulations.

Let me warn you son, only come to have fun

We don't take kindly to serious.

So leave your troubles at the door

Unless you want some in here.

Welcome to my house, buckle up tight

Everybody sings and drinks, laughs &amp; gets high.

It's a country music, a little soul, it's a rock 'n roll rodeo.

We don't tolerate no sitting around

Everybody's dancin', groovin' and getting on down.

So before you come in here with some kind of attitude

You better read the house rules.

Around eleven o'clock when the front door locks

And the boys start raising the bottle.

Where the girls do the thing with the Mardis Gras beads

Yeah, You know they're gonna show 'em if they got 'em.

No matter what your story, a good time is mandatory.

Well rule number 7 says don't touch the women

But they can grab whatever they want to.

Welcome to my house, buckle up tight

Everybody sings and drinks, laughs &amp; gets high.

It's a country music, a little soul, it's a rock' n roll rodeo.

We don't tolerate no sitting around

Everybody's dancing,' groovin' and getting on down.

So before you come in here with some kind of attitude

You better read the house rules.

No such thing as last call.

We pick' em up when they fall .

We share the same bathroom stall,

Says the sign on the wall. (1, 2, 3)

Welcome to my house, buckle up tight

Everybody sings and drinks, laughs &amp; gets high.

It's a country music, a little soul, it's a rock n roll rodeo.

We don't tolerate no sitting around

Everybody's dancin', groovin' and getting on down.

So before you come in here with some kind of attitude

Boy, before you come a walkin' in here with any kind of attitude

You better read the house rules.

You better read the house rules.

I laughed as she arrived back behind the bar and was ready to take the orders, a women who i knew was Uhura arrived at the bar and ordered of 12 drinks. After pouring her drinks i asked if she would like help delivering the drinks to the table, she said yes and smiled at me, we walked the drinks over to the table. After delivering the drinks i turn bar to walk to the bar, i smiled at Spock, as i walked one of the guy decided to slap my ass. Most of the bar became quite, i saw Spock out of the corner of my eye walk towards me, i slowly turned around and decked the one who grabbed her and he was knocked out.

I walked over towards Spock when his friends decided to come to the guys rescue, I was able to knock out most of the guys, just as Spock was to get involved, we heard a loud whistle, i laugh as i turned and saw Pike at the door.

"Everyone outside,NOW." Pike said with a bit of an angry voice. All the cadets left out the door, I started cleaning up the mess with Sporks help, i told him that it was ok and he could leave, when i could tell that Pike finally realized who I was. Pike laughed and asked "What you doing here Jim, you have enough money to support you and the kids and if you didn't you only had to ask. And on another note what is Spork doing here?."

Jim laugh while replying

"Na i wasn't about the money, it was just so i had something to do, after completing al of my courses online, a yea in advance i may add, but i also needed a br from the craziness in that house, i gain another 12 kids Pike and there is only so much of the noise i can take, beside here i get to have a bit of fun and earn a little to put away for them to use without having to touch dads money, Oh and i knew they would be here tonight along with you i was gonna pop into the recruitment centre on the way home. Spocks here as he likes to believe he my bodyguard, but none of the regulars with ever touch me even when drunk."

I laughed at the look on Pike face, as Spock and i walked out the bar i heard Pike call out

"Then you know i want you to sign up, and you know we could use you plus you know Spock would really like you there, he's been waiting for you to join."

That got my attention as Spock had never said anything to me, I knew my resolve was crumbling.I could see Pike's eyes sparkling as he said,

"You know your father was able to do his course in four years, i dare you to do better."

Pike walked of but not before shouting "The shuttle leaves at 7 in the morning."

* * *

Sorry for the wait was having trouble with computer

hope you enjoy it

soory for the mistaks hope i corrected all of them


End file.
